D'attente
by CreationLM
Summary: ..."-Si. Lo sabía. Pero no sabía cuando. ¿Sabes cuántas noches te esperé? ¿Cuántas noches pensando a ti? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo deseanto inutilmente tu compañía!-"... Y que es lo que uno hace cuando recupera lo perdido, después de una espera tan grande y después de tanto sufrimiento? Decir que no cumplirás la promesa puede ser la respuesta... Damsthophe/Chramien


**South Park no me pertenece; eso le toca a Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

* * *

**D'attente  
**By CréationLM

El chico castaño de vestimentas estilo militar, estaba solo a la mitad del parque. Unas cuantas luces iluminando la zona y una pala de acompañante.  
Llevaba horas cavando. Aparentemente era falso el rumor del tesoro enterrado; Y sí, eso era infantil, pero no resistió no buscarlo.  
Decepcionado e indignado dio por terminada la búsqueda. Se sacudía un poco la tierra que había quedado sobre sus ropas cuando a lo lejos vió una resaltante luz naranja.  
Su curiosidad se incrementó a tal nivel que comenzó a caminar casi inconcientemente en dirección del resplandor. Y no fue hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos metros, cuando notó perfectamente lo que sucedía: Un chico azabache, con ropas negras y diferentes tipos de collares y perforaciones sobre su contrastante piel blanca, quemaba sin piedad uno de los juegos infantiles y varios árboles no muy grandes que se encontraban en ese mismo lugar.  
Se veía molesto, a pesar de que le daba la espalda. Gritaba diversos insultos al aire y hacía distintos y extraños movimientos con sus brazos; como queriendo golpear algo.  
Esto le pareció bastante extraño. Eran las 12 de la noche aproximadamente y era raro ver a alguien quemando cosas a la intemperie, a la mitad de un parque público. Casi tan raro como ver a otro fulano cavando para buscar un tesoro imaginario.

-¿Satisfecho con el espectáculo?- Dijo el pelinegro bastante enfadado y sin voltearlo a ver. Casi como si hubiera adivinado que estaba allí.

-Supongo- contestó indiferente -¿Cómo supiste que te estaba observando?- preguntó con su perfecto acento francés.

-Casualidad…-

-_Oui,_ como sea. No deberías continuar; terminarás incendiando el parque entero.-

El pelinegro lo volteó a ver directo a lo ojos. Sus ojos color carmesí irradiaban un puro sentimiento de odio. El amante de las palas no desvió la mirada, la sostuvo. El otro lo ignora después de unos segundos, continuando así con su trabajo de destruir y maldecir, dándole la espalda sin piedad.

-Wow, de verdad que todo te importa un demonio…-

El otro ríe ante aquella frase.

-Que ironía...- contesta, olvidando su tarea y girando de nuevo para pararse frente a frente con el, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

-E_xcuse Moi?_-

El azabache suspira en señal de desesperación.

-¿A caso ya te olvidaste de mi, y de quien soy? Valla, y yo que pensé que tenías mejor memoria, Chris.- dijo burlesco, golpeando, ligeramente con sus dedos, la cabeza del otro.

Este, automáticamente aparta la mano de su persona.

-Pero como olvidarte…- Mencionó con una sonrisa hipócrita –Si todos los días rogabas por mi compañía.-

-¡Yo no ruego! Ni lo hice, ni lo haré- frunce el ceño.

-¡Valla! y yo que pensé que tenías mejor memoria, Damien…- Respondió mientras sonreía, obviamente burlándose del mencionado.

-¿Memoria? ¡Mi memoria es perfecta! Recuerdo perfectamente como en la escuela te la vivías con una pala en la mano, así como ahora–señala a la pala que traía Christophe en su espalda- y también recuerdo como me acosabas…-

-¿acosarte? ¡Yo jamás hice eso!- interrumpió.

-Al igual que yo nunca te rogué…-

-Touché…-

Ambos sonrieron por sus propios comentarios.

-Tanto sin verte, mole. ¿Cuanto ha pasado? ¿3 años?- preguntó Damien, bastante tranquilo.

-Creo. No le tomo mucha importancia al tiempo.

El azabache ignoró por completo la respuesta

-¿Cuándo fué que regresaste?-

La pregunta incomodó a Christophe. No quería decir cuando, ni dar a conocer sus verdaderas intenciones a alguien que no veía en tanto tiempo. Eran prácticamente desconocidos. Entonces ¿por qué habría de contestar tal pregunta?

-eso no te interesa…- habla el castaño.

-¡claro que si! Por algo pregunto, ¿no?-

El francés ignoró esa respuesta. Ambos se quedaron mirando por varios segundos, o minutos. Cada unos perdido en la mirada del otro; recordando así, su desagradable pasado. Damien decide romper el Silencio:

-¿por qué te fuiste?-

-No tuve opción…-

-Pudiste haberte despedido-

-Sabías que regresaría…-

En ese momento ambos cambiaron drásticamente su actitud: de una pensativa, a una seria y firme. Hablaban rápidamente.

-Si, lo sabía. Pero lo que no sabía era cuando. ¿Sabes cuantas noches te esperé?...-decía mientras aumentaba el volumen de su voz y la desesperación en sus palabras -¿Cuántas noches pensando en ti? ¡¿Cuanto tiempo deseando inútilmente tu compañía?!

-¡Yo no lo decidí! ¡¿Crees que a mi me gustó el tiempo lejos de aquí?! Créeme que no fui a vacacionar por gusto…-

-Ya lo sé- Inhaló y exhaló una gran cantidad de aire para relajarse. Agacha la mirada y cierra los ojos. –Pudiste haberte comunicado, Chris.-

El mencionado solo baja la cabeza hacia un costado y se queda en silencio.  
Los dos se quedan en su respectiva posición varios minutos que para ellos fueron prácticamente eternos.  
Damien levanta la mirada y nota que ahora Christophe lo estaba observando con cierto cariño. Lentamente éste se acerca y extiende sus brazos; a lo cuál el azabache se posa sobre su pecho. El castaño lo abraza con cariño con fuerza y siente como sus ojos se humedecen por algunas lágrimas queriendo salir. Como era común, lo resiste.

-Regresé…- hace una pausa, pues siente que su voz está a punto de quebrarse. Damien lo voltea a ver a los ojos sin soltarse del agarre del otro.

-Regresé por ti.- confiesa –Te he venido a buscar.-

El pelinegro acaricia delicadamente la mejilla de Chris, lo que hace que, automáticamente y sin querer, Christophe derrame una lagrima.

-Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer…- dijo suavemente casi como un susurro.

Christophe suspira de forma pesada y cierra los ojos cansado; éste abraza más fuerte al chico de ropas negras.

-No…- Responde el castaño con tristeza.

Damien sabía lo que significaba esa respuesta. Suspira de igual forma y no contesta.  
Toma con una de sus manos el cuello del castaño y acerca sus labios con los de el, para terminar en un muy suave beso.  
Sabía que el chico tendría que volverse a ir; cuando menos lo esperará y quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. Ambos lo sabían. Sabía que era inútil pedirle una respuesta diferente para mejorar la situación o alguna clase de excusa, pues solo estaría mintiendo.

* * *

**Ok. escribí esto porque mientras me encontraba en mi amado Deviantart, descubrí imágenes de Damien y Christophe como pareja, y me encantaron! Enseguida, como era de esperarse, busque algún fic de ellos dos, y solo encontré como 5! Y en inglés! Y pensé: "porque demonios nadie ha escrito semejante cosa (en español, claro)" y luego recordé: "espera! Yo escribo, podría intentarlo..." & ta dá! Salió esta historia:3  
¿Hacen buena pareja estos dos? ¿merecen una oportunidad?  
en mi opinión, si lo hacen & si la merecen. Mucha drama y discución en todos lados, pero eso le pone la emoción;D  
Agradezco mucho si haz leído todo hasta este punto, significa mucho para mi. Me encantaría y te amaría si me dijeras que te ha parecído la historia, y si no(que ojala y no), en qué podría mejorar. Yeah, i Would be soooo happy...:3  
****& si te lo preguntabas, el título significa "la espera" en Francés; y lo elegí en ese idioma por Christophe, lógico.  
¿se entendío la historia? Una amiga dijo que era muy compleja, lo que me preocupó un poco por ustedes los lectores...****  
****Dios, hablo demasiado. Ya no les hago perder tiempo. De nuevo, Gracias por leer! **

**-besos y abrazos para todos, yay!:D-**


End file.
